Possession
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: Starscream doesn't merely serve his master; he also belongs only to him, though he will never admit it. WARNINGS: slash, non-con, Megatron's POV


**A/N: And here I go again, writing another story in Megatron's POV... Hope I did okay on this one just as people had told me I did on my Megatron/Soundwave fic... **

**Anyway, enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p>He was mine.<p>

All of him belonged to only me. It didn't matter how much he denied the claim or how much he resented the idea of being owned. He was still all mine and I would never share him. I'd be damned first.

I loved looking at him, admiring his gorgeous, rather thin frame. Even Knock Out looked more masculine than he did; frag, he was almost a femme with those thin, smooth, and beautiful long legs and petite pedes of his. The way his hips moved when he walked was almost as those he were trying to seduce me and I had to admit, it was enjoyable as much as it was arousing. My optics were always following him, always examining over the frame of the seeker that belonged to me

I loved to hear him say my name. Though I despised his failures and repetitive attempts to overthrow me, I found myself forgive him when he would allow my name to roll pass his sweet lips. The way he spoke might have been irritating to many, but not to be me. I adored hearing his speak as that vocalizer of his was all mine.

I loved how he was. He was full of himself, yes, but that just made everything all the more amusing. He hated it when I said he was mine and he would go into some tangent of how he wasn't. The foolish seeker either had no idea how much of him I owned or was just in denial. I find it being the latter of the two.

I could do whatever I wanted to him and he could never defeat me. Not only did I just outright overpower him, but he was always at my mercy. He always did things I didn't like or didn't want him doing or saying, so he always had to be punished. He wouldn't admit he belonged to me and so, I was always putting him into his place.

Just like I was at the moment.

The seeker was in my quarters, his arms chained over his helm, his legs forcibly spread by chains and allowing his port and cable to be exposed to me. There was a gag over his mouth, drowning out his screams as I thrusted my fingers in and out of his port, making his thrash and wither in my grasp.

He looked so beautiful yet so pathetic as he whined helplessly in his binds. He was shaking his helm furiously with energon tears pouring down his cheek plating while his port was greedily clenching down on the three thick digits that impaled him.

I quickly removed my fingers and positioned my cable at his port, which caused him to screeched into the gag and shake his helm frantically with optics wide in fear. I just smirked as both his cable and port began to leak out lubricant. He knew he wanted this, but he wouldn't accept that idea.

I had to force him to accept it and thrusted inside the warm, hot heat that was the SIC, who threw back his helm and screamed in both pleasure and agony. He would say later that I raped him as punishment, but I would never call something he enjoyed punishment. Beating him was punishment while doing this to him was nothing even close to it.

The pace was fast and brutal, forceful and rough – just the way both of us loved him. He was bucking into me and moaning through the gag as I pounded into that lithe, beautiful frame.

He eventually overloaded hard, lubricant spurting out of his cable and onto both of our torsos, his slick port clenching around my cable tightly. The sight of him made making that beautiful expression alongside his tightening port walls through me into my own climax, making me snarl and bite down hard on his shoulders, which in turn made him scream out as he slumped in my grasp, his optics fluttering shut as our cooling fans activated.

I removed the gag from his mouth and chuckled. "Enjoyed yourself, didn't you, my dear seeker?"

He weakly glared at me and hissed out, "Only you did, my Lord… I hate this."

I just chuckled again and getting titled his chin up, gazing over his trembling and heated frame, him giving off a scent that was uniquely him and all mine. Everything that was him belonged to me. I owned him and he knew it. He just wouldn't admit it.

"Liar. I could tell you rather enjoyed this." I pressed my lips on his, which made him stiffen a bit and shiver, making me smirk and pull back. "But then again, you enjoy anything I do to you as you know you're mine."

"I'm not yours," he snarled out weakly; it sounded so pathetic that it was almost cute.

It made me laugh again. "On the contrary, Starscream… You are mine and you will always be mine."

And before he could try to rebuttal me, I shut my seeker up in a brutal kiss.


End file.
